


【Fight Club】神启

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 【Fight Club|Tyler/Jack】 [1]
Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Relationships: tyler/jack
Series: 【Fight Club|Tyler/Jack】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909801





	【Fight Club】神启

我的视线只能在你身上，只在你身上，因为我就是你。  
我在你的眼睛看到我自己，只有我自己，因为我就是你。  
承认吧，我爱你。

没有泰勒。  
或者说，没有另外的泰勒。  
我是杰克坚定完整并统一的心，下意识地抚摸着手上的伤疤。  
问题一：他自己相信吗？

在大破坏行动之后，搏击俱乐部已经成为男人们心照不宣的秘密、他们共同的精神世界。有些人——很多人不在泰勒的“军队”里，但泰勒却一直在他们的心里。  
泰勒——也就是杰克，在某种程度上，就是他们的精神领袖。  
杰克得到自由也得到了救赎，得到了爱也得到了生活，他和以前不一样了，他毫无疑问是一个全新的杰克。  
但是，泰勒。泰勒是他全新生活里的那声偶尔的呻吟，在玛拉离开他之后尤甚。他不得不反复告诉自己，泰勒即自己。  
可是那和他是否存在并不矛盾啊？  
没关系，他只是太闲了。

他越来越频繁地抚摸着手上的伤疤，偶尔走进空荡荡的洞穴，没有可爱的笨拙企鹅，玛拉也不在那儿，只有手背这块伤疤，忠实地疼痛着。  
——我杀了泰勒。

——只要你活着，我就不会死。  
那一天，山洞里终于传来了回响。

“但是那次你是铁了心想让我死，而我又不舍得让你死。所以只好我先死一次，真是个调皮鬼对吧？反正，对我们的目的又没有什么影响，一个人的感觉如何？”  
然后泰勒拥抱了杰克，杰克的手握成拳又松开，肌肉僵硬地绷着，犹犹豫豫地迟迟没有动作。  
“承认你想我有那么难吗？”  
泰勒在他耳旁轻声笑。  
然后他听到杰克说，你还是以前的那个泰勒吗。

不，不再是了。

问题二：“玛拉去哪儿了？”泰勒问。  
玛拉，玛拉，哦。杰克很自然地从脑中揪扯出这卷叫玛拉的胶卷，他本以为玛拉往后永远只会出现在他余生的背景音里，是R级片里一瞬间的高潮，连真实都模糊。  
玛拉死了。  
这是当然的，玛拉从来不会和泰勒同时出现。（但假以时日，他俩会在他全新生活的背景里一起叫床吗？——我是杰克不合时宜的幽默感。）  
“这是你在这儿的原因吗？”杰克问。  
“别用问题来回答问题，她去哪儿了？”泰勒坐在椅子上，神情自得地舒展了美好的躯体。他没有穿着印满女人裸体的背心，或者裸露着胸膛穿乱七八糟的大毛领子。他穿得很规矩，甚至可以说有些高档，他穿的和杰克如今的平时装束不分上下，但在杰克眼里，他永远像一个神启而不是自己。

玛拉死得很突然。她曾经游离在城市边缘，眼皮上涂满黑色的眼影，整日混迹于脏衣服、各色互助团体之间，被大小不一的药瓶包围着。她曾经渴求死亡的馈赠，日复一日地为死亡做着准备，而死亡当然不会这般容易地光顾她美丽的躯体。一旦她忘记了死，得到了杰克的爱，死突然就来了。这无关死（Death），这是命（Life）。  
不是泰勒的错，也不是杰克的错。不是任何人的错。  
杰克突然很气愤，他知道不是泰勒的错，但是他还能找谁去发泄呢？  
他和泰勒在过去常常互殴。然而这次泰勒接下了他所有的拳头，随后抱住了他。  
泰勒明明没动他，为什么他也会这么疼？泰勒就是他，他打泰勒泰勒也应该打他，为什么这次出现了例外？  
泰勒在他耳边轻声笑，  
“承认你想我，你想我了。所以我来了。”  
这次杰克毫不犹豫地抱住了他。  
这个混蛋。

聪明人只会欣赏聪明人，也许他们很随和，能和各种各样的人来往、上床，但他们只会爱聪明人。  
玛拉很聪明，杰克从看到她的第一眼就知道，他们分享着同一个秘密，同一种只有聪明人才会有的烦恼。  
而泰勒就截然不同了，他总是说杰克很聪明，同时也叫他小疯子。杰克则觉得，他比自己还要聪明那么一点。  
——他曾是他的启明星。偌大的城市，无论是正常人的世界，或者地下他的世界，那么多的互助团体，聪明人竟是那样寥寥，他也不屑去寻找。现在他失去了玛拉，只剩下他了。

泰勒的手做了玛拉曾经对他做过的事。而杰克抬起自己的右手，病态又着迷地吮吻那块疤痕。他还记得当初泰勒吻他时的感觉，那让他一度惊慌，现在他已经了解了泰勒要做什么，于是也就再不惊慌：  
泰勒会吻遍他的全身，除了他的唇；而他吻那块疤痕，借此他们就能濡沫交接。  
“你还没有回答我的问题。”  
他们总是在打架。杰克几乎想央求他，能不能不打，让他不必以肉体的痛苦换取精神上的愉悦，哪怕只有那么一次也好啊。可惜他连泰勒的嘴都堵不上。  
我是杰克该死的无能为力。

“回答什么？”  
“你一个人过得还不错？”  
杰克本来想没好气地说“你难道不知道”，但话出口却变成了“如你所愿”。  
泰勒沉默，杰克倒是心情一下子变得很好，他笑了起来，笑得越来越大声。

最后一个问题：“你会再次让我杀了你吗？”  
“理论上来说，只要你想。”  
“实际呢？”杰克不依不饶地追问。  
“……不会了，你已经不再是过去的你了。”  
泰勒深深地凝望杰克，杰克就没有再说话。  
玛拉留下的医用硅胶制品起了作用。或者说，他留下那玩意儿的时候就为今天做好了准备？  
这事儿从没这么累过，但杰克从没睡得这么好过。

他在傍晚空荡荡的屋子里睁开眼睛，泪珠在通红的眼角晶莹地闪烁。浮肿的眼皮不但没有使他的眼睛看上去变小，反倒令他的魅力有增无减。他半蜷着身子，两条手臂在身前交叉，右手穿过肋下捧着自己的心跳，左手垫在自己的腰下。  
暮色还没有来得及升起，夕阳把房间填得满满当当。就算是铁石心肠的上帝突发奇想来看看他的子民，也会愿意为此情此景叹一口气。一个多么孤独的人啊，不知名的某人擦擦眼睛，走向不知名的某处。  
但是杰克全然不在乎，他安心地闭上眼，泰勒就在他身后抱着他，再也不会走了。

END.


End file.
